Azuma no shihai-sha
|-|Base= |-|Ultimate Dragon God= Summary Azuma is a dragon god of old, existing before earth, metal, steel, wood, and most of the other elements present in magic. In all actuality, she was created by Lord English because he thought there wasn't enough "waifu" in the univere, and thus, Azuma was born. Appearance See above pic. Personality Azuma is calm and sereine while in public, but with friends and while in battle, she is casual and extremly carefree. She likes to have fun and fight, but she will put the protection of her religion and its followers safety over all else. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Origin: '''Everybody Wants to Rule the World '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unkown, she precedes concepts '''Classification: '''Dragon God, youkai/god/fairy/human hybrid, Crown Prince, Religious leader of Azumanism. '''Birthplace: '''Unkown '''Weight: varies, non-applicable for true form Height: varies, non-applicable for true-form Likes: '''Her religion, her followers, her friends, good food and drinks, a good fight, magic '''Dislikes: Opposing religions, people who cause major property damage while fighting. Eye Color: '''Yellow, non-applicable for "true form" '''Hair Color: '''light brown '''Values: '''Her religion and its followers, her friends '''Martial Status: Single~ Status: 'Alive '''Affiliation: 'Kabus, Mikage 'Previous Affiliation: '''Unkown Combat Statistics 'Tier: 3-C | Unkown, '''most likely '''3-A Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect moving objects and living things) Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Life Manipulation ( Fairies embody the lifeforce of nature and passively exude it around them), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her normal attacks) Immortality (Types 1, 7, and 8 - reliant on stars, her sword, and the existence of [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Caliborn '''Lord English]), Self-Sustenance (Type 2; She doesn't need to eat or drink, but she can if she wants to) Longevity (There hasn't been a single recorded instance of a fairy aging, at least appearance wises), Mind Manipulation, Telepathy (Can read minds or read your "10 Desires" to learn everything about you, both can be turned off by Azuma is she wishes) Power Mimicry (Can copy the techniques she sees in the minds of others), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from her incorporeal "mind"), Enhanced Senses (Azuma has extremlely sensitive ears and she can listen to ten people talking at once and keep track of every conversation), Magic, Forcefield Creation ( Can create a forcefield to block incoming attacks, and also creates a barrier around her when she's stunned), Soul Manipulation (Can attract and absorb desires, usually in the form of Vulgar Spirits), Light Manipulation, Teleportation (Can use "hermit art" to absorb space and break through the endless corridor that Kaguya created, and expanded Senkai's space "infinitely"), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created the sealed space of Senkai, which can be accessed from anywhere) limited Shapeshifting (If she were to die, she could change her shape at will upon reincarnating) darkness and Size Manipulation with her Urban Legend, Unconventional Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Her sould exists within her sword, only applys for physical forms), Reality Warping, Quantum Manipulation, (Can easily travel and destroy otherworlds, which exists through quantum gaps), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; All gods can give "names" to things, giving them a concept of their own, and a defined border. They can also modify their own concept/name. Azuma is one of the dragon gods who gave birth to the original elements of the world), Dimensional Travel, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1; The true form of gods exist as an idea, and a god can manifest itself in any number of physical bodies, each with equal power) Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (gods precede concepts and thus don't need one to exist), Resistance to Poisons | same as before but on an extremely higher scale, Existence Erasure, Creation, Size Manipulation (everytime her physical body is destroyed, it comes back it is larger) Large Size (type 5, will get begger the more her physical body is destroyed), Resistant to Law Manipulation, Magic, Physical Strikes, Projectiles, Status Effect Inducement, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Pain Manipulation (Unable to feel pain), Hellfire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Information Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Power Absorption, Information Analysis, Power Nullification, Possession, Summoning, Sealing, BFR, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation and Time Manipulation, Immunity to Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Mikage granted her these resistances). Attack Potency: Galaxy level '(PC-98 Marisa defeated Shinki and is comparable to PC-98 Reimu) '| Universal. Speed: Massively FTL+ 'for her physical bodies, 'Omnipresent for her true form (gods exist as ideas all over existance, and can manifest themselves everywhere) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Unkown, '''most likely Universe level.' 'Striking Strength:' '''Galactic | Unkown, '''most likely '''Universe level.' Durability: Galaxy level ' 'Stamina: Extremely High | Unkown, possibly Infinite. Range: Extended Melee with sword, at least Tens of Meters with danmaku, Planetary with Master Spark, Multiversal for her true form Standard Equipment: * Potions * Earmuffs * her sword * a ritual baton * a broom Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: '''She has problems understanding people who are missing one or more of the Ten Desires, vulnerable to spiritual attacks, she is quite lazy | Drains faith faster than she normally would, can only have one Dragon God out. '''Key: Base | Ultimate Dragon God. Notabel Attacks/Techniques: - Listening to ten conversations at the same time: Azuma is smart enough to not only understand ten people questioning her at once, but to be capable of giving them each a perfect response. This is in part because of her extremely sensitive hearing, which is why she wears earmuffs constantly. In addition, she has gained the power to listen to a person's desires. By listening to one's "Ten Desires", Azuma gains supernatural insight into their true nature, personality, and motives, and is thus able to learn virtually everything about them. This ability is not all-powerful, however - Azuma has trouble analyzing those that lack even one of the Ten Desires. - Attracting desire: Azuma has the power to attract and absorb desires (usually in the form of vulgar spirits) from her surroundings to increase her own power. - Senkai: Senkai is a separate, secret, sealed world for Hermits created by Azuma. It is a location where no one can bother the occupants within - which is well-suited for hermits. Senkai can be accessed by Azuma from anywhere. - Shukuchi: A hermit's power to travel vast distances within a single step through teleportation. - Reading minds: Azuma has the ability to read the heart and minds of any being, even vengeful spirits. It only works on those near her. She also has limited hypnotic abilities, and can use them to induce amnesia or bring traumatic memories to the surface of one's consciousness. In addition, by reading minds, she can imperfectly copy techniques she sees in someone's memory, mostly using this to mimic danmaku patterns of previous foes. - Detection of moving things: Azuma is capable of detecting things from afar, sort of like a radar. She is able to detect the size and location of moving objects, and is aware of living things within the range of this ability. Although the full extent of her range hasn't been shown, it is quite wide. Skill Cards: * Benign Rain from the Shining One: Sweeping her hand, Azuma causes swords of light to rain from the heavens and impale her opponent. * Cipangu the Golden Sword: Azuma causes swords to jab out of the space around her opponent and slash them apart. * Influence of the East: Azuma draws a circle in the sky with her hand, causing a circle of light to materialize. * Lasers of Seventeen Articles: With a slash of her sword, Azuma opens up a gap in space that fires a bundle of lasers at her opponent. * Shukuchi Cape: After distracting her enemy with a flourish of her cape, Azuma teleports and reappears elsewhere. * Tenfold Listening: Azuma taps into her surroundings to attract desires to her and fire them off as projectiles. * Wishful Soul of Desire: Azuma releases the desires she's absorbed as bullets. * Bosky Sweeper: Azuma launches herself into the air with a magically enhanced sweep of her broom. * Devildom Torch: Azuma throws a potion that explodes into a scattering of flames. * Grand Stardust: Azuma pulls an explosive flask from her dress and throws it at her opponent. * Green Spread: Azuma fires a series of scatter lasers that converge to form a sphere of magical energy. * Luminary Shot: Azuma shoots a bunch of small magic missiles from the tip of her finger. * Magical Waste-Recycling Bomb: Azuma throws a bouncing explosive that detonates with great force. * Meteonic Debris: Azuma fires a series of small, star-shaped magic missiles at her target. * Miasma Sweep: Azuma grabs onto her broom as it flies up into the air. * Narrow Spark: Azuma fires a piercing laser forwards. * Radial Strike: Using her broom as a rifle, Azuma fires bullets at her opponent. * Stellar Missile: Aiming upwards, Azuma fires a large, explosive magic missile. * Strato Fraction: Azuma fires a series of star-shaped bullets into the sky, which then rain down on her surroundings. * Sweep Aside: Azuma twirls her broom around and knocks her opponent away with it. * Up Sweep: Azuma spins as she rises into the air, propelled by her broom. * Witching Blast: Azuma uses her broom as a gun barrel and fires a single, high-power bullet at her opponent, which explodes on contact. * Witch Leyline: Azuma charges her broom with magical energy and then charges forwards. Spell Cards: * "Heed the Commands with Absolute Care": Azuma calls upon all of her strength and all of the surrounding desires to transform her shaku into a massive sword of light, with which she slashes apart her surroundings. * Hermit Sign "Taoist of the Land of the Rising Sun": Azuma releases a bright light that shines in all directions, filling her surroundings with her searing glory. * Human Sign "Tradition of Just Rewards": Using the desires and emotions directed at her, Azuma unsheathes her blade, which has been wreathed in a much larger and brighter blade of light. With this, she cuts down her opponent with a single strike. * Tao Sign "Heavenly Way Atop One's Palm": Azuma throws a celestial globe with miniature stars spinning around it at her opponent. * Comet "Blazing Star": Azuma flies off into the distance on her broom and charges her opponent from there at high speed. * Light Sign "Earthlight Ray": Azuma litters the battlefield with magical bombs that explode and fire lasers into the sky. * Light Sign "Luminous Strike": Azuma uses her broom as a rifle and fires large, high-speed bullets of light. * Love Sign "Master Spark": Azuma's signature attack, a giant magical laser fired from the palms of her hands. * Love Sign "Non-Directional Laser": Azuma fires a series of concentrated, powerful lasers at her opponent. * Magicannon "Final Spark": A variation on Azuma's Master Spark that covers a greater area with higher power. * Magic Sign "Stardust Reverie": Azuma charges at her opponent on her broom at high speed and with great power. * Magic Space "Asteroid Belt": An asteroid belt that is strong enough to pull two large planets away. * Magic Waste "Deep Ecological Bomb": Azuma's most powerful bomb, which explodes after a short delay with extreme force, leveling her surroundings. * Perverse Love "Easily-Fruitful Master Spark": Using a narrow beam to conduct the power of a Master Spark, Azuma can greatly amplify the power of her Master Spark and fire it with immense power. * Ritual Sign "Orreries Sun": Azuma surrounds herself with little magical crystals that float and fire lasers at her target. * Marisa danmaku spellcards ' * 'Miko danmaku spellcards ' * 'Star Sapphire Spellcards ' * 'Satori Spellcards Others Notable Victories: Notable losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Touhou Project Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Female Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Goddesses Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Concept Users Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths